


Smooth

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), Shaving, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-28
Updated: 2003-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Jack fulfills a fantasy for them both.





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I couldn't leave it as it was Many thanks as always to Catspaw, without whom I would never have written it in the first place. And thanks to Michael Shanks and Richard Dean Anderson for portraying such wonderful characters - even though they may not appreciate it :)

  
Author's notes: I couldn't leave it as it was Many thanks as always to Catspaw, without whom I would never have written it in the first place. And thanks to Michael Shanks and Richard Dean Anderson for portraying such wonderful characters - even though they may not appreciate it :)

* * *

Smooth

### Smooth

#### by Wadjet

Date Archived: 03/28/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Story, Relationship, Slash  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: Area 52  
Series: Sequel to Shaving Daniel  
Notes: I couldn't leave it as it was <g> Many thanks as always to Catspaw, without whom I would never have written it in the first place. And thanks to Michael Shanks and Richard Dean Anderson for portraying such wonderful characters - even though they may not appreciate it :)  
Warnings: Shaving  
Disclaimer: Not mine, the usual. Wish I had them both to wake up to, I would be a very happy bunny indeed. I have less than no money right now, so don't bother trying to sue me. There's a *long* queue.  
Summary: Jack fulfills a fantasy for them both.

* * *

And if you say this life ain't good enough I would give my world to lift you up   
I could change my life to better suit your mood Cause you're so smooth 

And it's just like the ocean under the moon Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth Gimme your heart, make it real   
Or else forget about it 

Jack sighed. It was always good having Daniel in his bed and it didn't happen anything like often enough. Neither of them was especially sleepy, just basking in the afterglow of the most intense lovemaking of their relationship so far. 

Daniel's head rested in the crook of Jack's arm, which was protectively wrapped around him, and Daniel's hand was absently stroking his chest and stomach. Every so often, it would stray down to his flaccid dick, stroking the smooth skin around his groin with just the pads of his fingers and Daniel would sigh. 

"What made you do it?" he asked, quietly. 

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I've never done it before, although I've thought about it. I figured Sara would just think I was weird, but for some reason I thought you might like it. I bet it'll itch like a motherfucker when the hair grows back. I'm not looking forward to that part, to tell you the truth. See what I do for you?" 

Daniel climbed on top of him and Jack smoothed his hair, his eyes roaming over Daniel's face. 

"I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful," Daniel replied. "Didn't I show you well enough?" 

"Oh, I think I got the message." Jack kissed him, lightly and smiled. "By the way, do I know you?" 

Daniel rolled off and snuggled back into Jack's embrace, chuckling. "Of course you do." 

He became serious for a moment. "I'm not exactly transparent when it comes to how I feel, Jack, you know that, but I can completely shut people out very easily when I want to. I've never been able to do that with you though, even when we were having problems. No-one knows me better than you." 

He smiled against Jack's chest. "Although you are getting to know a different side of me lately." 

"Ya think? Do you have another PhD you haven't told us about? Oral sex, BDSM, anything like that?" Jack asked, playfully. 

Daniel snorted. "You're privileged, O'Neill. It's been a lot of years since I last trusted anyone enough to show who I really am." 

"You always seemed so..." 

"Innocent?" Daniel looked up at him and grinned. 

Jack smiled back at him. "I guess." 

"Good cover, isn't it?" Daniel's eyes twinkled with devilment. 

"So I'm learning. So, you and Sha're... you never..." 

Daniel shook his head. "Just regular sex. She was very passionate..." 

Jack grinned. "I noticed that when I first went back to Abydos. She practically sucked your face off." 

Daniel smiled. "Yeah, she did, didn't she? I wonder sometimes if that wasn't a proprietary gesture. She knew you meant a lot to me. Now I think maybe she knew exactly how much..." 

"It would have helped if you'd told me how much, y'know." 

"Yeah. Well. Sometimes I'm not as quick on the uptake as people seem to think I am. Sha're... Sha're was a great lover, but not very imaginative. She completely freaked the first time I went down on her. I guess it wasn't something the Abydonians did." He smiled at the memory. "She soon got into the idea, mind you, but I wouldn't have dreamed of suggesting anything more out of the ordinary to her. Thing is, I've always been a little... kinky, you might say. Although it usually only occurs to me with men and even then not very often. That's probably why I love you as much as I do. I can be me. No pretending." 

"When you say you're kinky, exactly how far does that go?" Jack asked, a little anxiously. 

Daniel chuckled at his lover's discomfiture. "Don't panic, Jack. No pain, no water sports, no scat, nothing too extreme." 

"Now, see, you're using words here that go way over my head. Not that that's unusual." 

"I like shaving," 

"Well, duh." 

Daniel grinned. "I like a little bondage, and I enjoy very mild spanking, on occasion. Just with hands, no paddles. A little role play sometimes, domination and submission, but nothing major, and... I have been known to use toys." 

"Whoa..." 

Daniel raised his head to look at Jack again, keen to see his lover's reaction and hopeful that he wouldn't be kicked out of the house. 

"Have I shocked you?" 

"A little," Jack confessed. 

"How about you? I'm not going to bare my soul alone, here." 

"Me? Mr.Vanilla?" 

Daniel smiled. "C'mon, it's only fair. Even if you haven't done anything about it, I bet you've thought about some kinky stuff... haven't you?" 

"Well, when y'put it that way..." 

Daniel kissed the edge of his armpit and dragged his tongue down to Jack's nipple, gave it a very quick swirl around and replied, "I can put it any way that floats your boat." 

Jack hissed, then chuckled. "You're bad Doctor Jackson." 

"Only with you. For you I'll be as good or as bad as you want." 

Jack looked into his earnest face. "Shit, you ain't kiddin' are ya?" 

"I can be wild, Jack. I need a strong lover, physically and emotionally. You think you can handle that?" Daniel's eyes flashed dangerously and just for a second Jack wondered if he could. 

"Jeesus, Daniel..." 

"One day you'll probably find out just how wild I can be, but not today." 

Jack's cock began to twitch and fill as Daniel's words sank in. It was less what he said as the way he said it. Jack was beginning to mentally speculate about what else might be in store, and wonder if this was the man he could really be his true self with. 

He hadn't said anything yet, but there were plenty of things he'd thought about. His ears and cock had perked up when Daniel talked about liking bondage, and domination and submission for that matter. He'd been sat in briefings more than once, bored out of his skull and imagining what it would be like for Daniel to just take him, or the other way around. 

Jack always became turned on despite himself when Daniel lost his temper, on the few occasions when he'd really let rip and Jack was able to see the power he kept locked down so tightly inside. He'd just had no idea up to now whether or not Daniel would go for the idea and Jack had been too chicken to suggest it. They'd only been together as lovers for a few months and Jack was afraid of scaring him off. It was becoming clear that that wouldn't happen, and Jack was thrilled by the prospect of their future sexual relationship. 

Jack's voice became low and soft. "Would you like to know what I want to do to you?" 

"Yes," Daniel whispered, a tiny scrap of fear evident in his voice. 

"You know what I said about trust earlier?" 

"Mm hmm." 

"Let me shave you. I want to taste your skin too, nothing in the way." 

"Oh God..." Daniel moaned and buried his face in Jack's shaved armpit, licking around it, and savouring the intense flavour of his lover's bare skin. 

"Daniel..." 

"Mmmm?" 

"As good as that feels, babe, I want some too. Could you get your head outta my armpit so I can get you baby-soft smooth?" 

"Aww..." 

"C'mon. Bathroom." 

Daniel reluctantly extricated himself and followed Jack to the bathroom. 

Jack ran some warm water into the sink and took down a new razor and the Coochy Shave from the bathroom cabinet, along with the moisturizing lotion and an electric razor. 

"Where do you want me?" Daniel asked, completely oblivious to the double entendre - which was most unusual. 

Jack raised his eyebrows and grinned, lewdly. 

"What?" 

"Any time. Any place. Any where." 

"That sounds good to me." 

"I guess you never saw the 'Martini' commercial?" 

"The what?" 

"Never mind. Get your arm up." 

"But what about..." 

Jack kissed him, gently. "Save the best 'til last, baby." 

Daniel raised his arm and Jack took the electric razor and began to clip Daniel's long underarm hair. 

"Hope you're not ticklish," he grinned. 

Daniel gritted his teeth. "As a matter of fact, I am. Be quick." 

Jack laughed and blew the hair out of the razor into the trashcan. He sprayed a generous amount of shaving cream onto his hand and spread it all over, then washed the excess off his hands and carefully began to shave, first with the grain, then against, rinsing off the razor after each pass with stinging hot water. 

"You ever had a lover shave you before?" he asked. 

Daniel shook his head. "Whenever I've shaved, I've always done it myself. Especially my balls and ass, for obvious reasons." 

Jack bathed and dried the now hairless skin gently, making Daniel giggle, and then rubbed in the lotion to help soothe any soreness Daniel wouldn't notice until later. He gave a satisfied smile as his fingers glided over the smooth skin, and then looked up into Daniel's eyes, which had a tender look about them. 

"You okay?" 

Daniel nodded, a small smile playing over his lips. "Have you any idea how intimate this is?" 

Jack looked up from clipping his other armpit and grinned. "Yeah. Isn't it though?" He then looked down at Daniel's dick, which was beginning to get interested in the proceedings. 

"Do me a favour and think about Hammond, would you? How the hell do you expect me to shave around your dick when it's calling my name?" 

Daniel laughed, and then shuddered as the thought of a naked General leapt into his mind. 

Jack chuckled. "That's the way." 

As Jack finished with his armpits and began to clip around Daniel's groin area, thinking of the General stopped working. All Daniel could think about was the fact that he was fulfilling a fantasy. Jack with no pubic hair and how good he tasted was a terrific turn on, but allowing his lover to do what he was doing was a bigger turn on still. He fought to stop his dick from hardening as Jack rubbed the soap around the base of it and over his ball sac. 

"This is not going to be easy, Jack," he warned. 

"You need to keep still, babe. I don't want to nick you. I can hardly do it; my fucking hands are shaking so much. You think you're the only one turned on? Open your eyes a second and look at me." 

Daniel looked down at Jack's dick, which was already hard and bobbing up and down in front of him as he moved around the bathroom. 

"I'll tell you what, Dannyboy. When I'm done here, I'm going to get my face in your ass and rim you 'til you beg me to stop." 

"Oh fuck... I wouldn't hold your breath waiting if I were you." 

"I'll fuck you all right. Jesus... I gotta stop. If I keep on like this I'll never get the job done. Fuck! Who knew this was gonna be so hot?" 

"I did. C'm'ere." 

Daniel put his arms around Jack and kissed him, slowly and sensually, sliding his tongue into Jack's mouth and drawing Jack's tongue into his own. Jack broke away for a breath. 

"Jeez Daniel, you think that's helping?" 

Daniel grinned wickedly. "No, I just wanted to." 

"Bastard," Jack smirked as Daniel began to laugh. "Now shut up and let me concentrate." 

"Sorry, Jack. Being serious now." 

The grins subsided and their breathing became heavier as Jack continued to shave Daniel's more intimate areas. Daniel was torn between closing his eyes and just feeling Jack swiping the keen blade along his skin, and watching as the hair disappeared to reveal his bare skin. It was a compelling sight, made even more so by the fact that Jack was doing it. He struggled with his body, forcing it to stop shaking; his dick on the other hand, had plans of its own. They both watched in fascination as it grew to full erection while Jack held it gently out of the way and shaved Daniel's ball sac. 

When Jack had finished around his dick and balls, he decided it was time for a short intermission. Daniel was slack-jawed and panting, and quite frankly Jack couldn't resist any longer. He knelt between Daniel's legs and buried his face in Daniel's groin. Daniel's hands immediately went to Jack's head, carding his fingers through Jack's unruly silver hair. 

Daniel moaned as he felt the wet heat of Jack's tongue trailing around the sensitive skin. After a few seconds around the junction at the top of his leg, Jack suddenly rose and grabbed Daniel's wrist, holding his arm above his head, and then dived into the hollow of Daniel's armpit and licked, flattening his tongue against it and tasting every inch, murmuring how good Daniel tasted and how turned on he was. Daniel couldn't help his hips bucking forward as waves of pleasure travelled down his body, ending with a sweet ache in his balls which spread all the way back through his perineum to his twitching asshole. 

Jack's tongue trailed across his chest, pausing briefly to flick over Daniel's taut nipples and continued on to lick and bathe the other silky smooth armpit. Jack could feel Daniel's knees begin to buckle and he sat down on the closed toilet, figuring that he'd be able to stay in that position way longer than kneeling down on the cold, tile floor. 

He gently pulled Daniel closer and nuzzled into his balls, licking the freshly shaved skin, unable to get enough of this new flavour. Jack licked all the way to the tip of Daniel's dick and then deep throated his lover, which had taken some practice over their months together, given how well endowed Daniel was. Daniel groaned long and low, as he felt the tip of his cock sink in and hit the back of Jack's throat. He gasped when Jack pulled back, sucking hard and twisting the shaft of Daniel's cock in his fist, then working on the mushroomed head with his lips and tongue. 

Jack's tongue bathed his shaft in long swathes, up to the tip and down to lave Daniel's heavy balls then back up again to suck all or part of Daniel's cock into his mouth. The young man was barely coherent by this time, and although Jack had planned for this just to be a teaser before the main event, Daniel was painfully hard and Jack just couldn't do it to him. One saliva slicked finger slipped between Daniel's buttocks and pressed at the tight ring of his anus at the exact moment that Jack sucked hard and pulled away from Daniel's cock with a flick of his tongue. All at once, Daniel moaned and came, spurts of creamy white spilling out of him and covering Jack's face. Jack put out his tongue and caught some of the jets, then covered Daniel's cock with his mouth again, sucking gently to tease out the last drops of his lover's come. 

Jack finally let him go and Daniel pulled him up for a deep kiss, then licked his own come from Jack's nose and cheeks, murmuring Jack's name, interspersed with words that Jack didn't understand. Daniel kissed his face and neck feverishly, until Jack put his arms around him and held him tight. 

"Easy Danny, easy." 

Daniel buried his face into Jack's neck, hot tears pricking at his eyes. 

"Christ, Jack." 

Jack stroked his hair softly. "You okay?" 

Daniel nodded. "You ready to finish the job?" 

Jack shivered at the look in Daniel's eyes and grabbed his dick, giving it a couple of leisurely pulls. 

"Bend over and spread your ass cheeks." 

Daniel bent forwards, leaning on the edge of the bathtub as Jack freshened up the water in the sink. 

"Spread 'em for me, Danny." 

Daniel spread his cheeks as far as he could, giving Jack a beautiful view of his rosy, puckered asshole. Jack moaned and fondled his aching balls at the thought of fucking that gorgeous and soon to be smooth ass. He put some cream on his hand and spread it around the tight ring, making Daniel writhe involuntarily. 

"Baby, you're gonna have to keep really still for this one. Can you do that for me?" Jack asked, sympathetically. 

Daniel nodded sharply and tensed his legs, locking his knees in place. 

Jack worked carefully but quickly to shave off what little hair there was around Daniel's ass, then massaged Daniel's buttocks and crack with the moisturizer, sneakily easing a little inside the hole along with his finger. Daniel hissed and rocked back onto it, rolling his hips. 

"More." 

Jack added another finger and then a third as he stroked his own cock, trying to make up his mind whether to jerk himself off all over Daniel's buttocks while finger fucking him, or to fuck him hard until he was about to come and then spurt all over that creamy white flesh. He stroked and pulled, his hand slick from the lotion and decided he would carry on, watching Daniel squirm against his fingers, cursing and begging in a dozen different languages. He jerked his cock faster and harder as his fingers slid in and out of Daniel's asshole. He crooked the index finger, found the spot he was looking for and Daniel cried out. The raw, naked passion of that sound took Jack over the edge and he brought his dick close to Daniel's ass, his hands a blur as he grunted and the come jetted out of him, making thick puddles and streams on Daniel's round ass-cheeks. 

Jack eased his fingers out of Daniel's ass and rubbed the sensitive end of his softening cock around the wet skin, teasing out the last drops. He shivered and fetched a washcloth from the sink, cleaning his own cock and then Daniel's ass. Jack dried both gently and Daniel stood up, turned around and took Jack into his arms, holding him close. 

Words were unnecessary for a few minutes as they held each other, kissing softly, nuzzling into each other's necks and stroking one another's backs. 

Finally, Daniel pulled back to look into Jack's eyes. 

"That was unbelievable, Jack." 

"Mmmmmm." 

"...but we do have a problem." 

Jack mumbled into his neck. "Which is?" 

"What the hell are we going to tell Janet?"   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wadjet


End file.
